What About Now
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, what about now?" They thought they were calmer after the breakup, that they had moved on... but could one incident change that or is it too late to save anything?
1. You Always Say It's The Last Time

_**11/7/12, NXT Taping…**_

" _Hello?" Baron called out, having heard some sniffling in a darkened hallway. The small figure looked up and through the dark, Baron saw Amanda's hazel eyes and walked to her, sitting down. "What happened, Mandy? You and Cody break up?" He asked._

 _Amanda nodded, brushing her tears away._

" _I'm an idiot… I thought he was a good guy but… Layla was right, Cody's a serial cheater. When I called him out on it, he tried to make it my fault and drag my friendship with Seth into it as well." Amanda responded, Baron wrapping his right arm around her in a comforting manner. "Am I too close to him? We've been told that we're more like siblings… I guess I should've learned after what happened with Randy." She said, Baron stopping her there because as far as he knew, Cody wasn't physically abusive._

" _Don't compare the two in that aspect… I used to watch Raw in 2006 and 2007, I saw how Randy was." Baron replied, remembering how Amanda would try to pull her arm out of Randy's grip and he would drag her closer to him._

" _John gave him hell after he saw bruises on my arms one night." Amanda said._

" _I expect so. We're like your brothers but he's the real brother, kiddo." Baron responded._

" _Yeah… no matter how old I get, he'll still see that little kid climbing up trees." Amanda said quietly, letting out a slightly crooked smile._

" _Aw, see? There's a smile. Come on, kiddo." Baron replied, picking Amanda up into his arms before standing up and taking her down the hallway._

" _I lost track of how long I've been in that hallway…" Amanda whispered sleepily as she leaned against him…_

 **Present time,** _ **11/30/15, WWE Raw…**_

"I doubt they even listened to me… fuck the creative team, we need a new creative team." Cody muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Embarrassed was one of the things he'd felt lately… frustration was another. He had asked if there was any way that the creative team could drop the storyline and even pitched ideas for others. But judging from the lack of response, he had been ignored.

And it wasn't just the writers that had ignored his requests to drop the storyline… Cody hadn't been able to get in touch with Amanda in recent times and at first chalked it up to her being busy as well. And Amanda was one of the ones who had thought of the Stardust gimmick along with Dustin.

"Hey, little bro." Dustin said after Cody found him. He was still in his 'Goldust' paint and outfit, indicating that he hadn't taken the time to unwind mentally from the adrenaline.

"Hey, you've seen Mandy anywhere?" Cody asked.

"Should be in the North hallway, I think." Dustin answered, Cody leaving after a nod.

Sure enough, Cody found Amanda leaned against the wall… but the first sign that something was off to him was the Balor Club leather jacket on her.

But not the ones for sale on the WWE's website or at the concession stand… Amanda was wearing Finn's jacket.

"Hey, Cody, what's-" Amanda started to ask when she saw him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Cody asked, halfway yelling and Amanda turning startled. "Oh, don't give me that Doe In The Headlights look! So much for loyalty, huh?!" He snapped.

"You're flipping out because I'm wearing his jacket? I used to wear Dean's Shield vest at times and no one flipped out over that!" Amanda responded.

"Except Dean had been a true friend to you! Can you say the same about Balor?!" Cody yelled.

"Finn hasn't done anything to wrong me, unlike you! You cheated on me, you selfish ass!" Amanda shouted.

"How do I know you weren't screwing around first?! And as for Finn, it'll only be so long! You're a tool, a tool to get him off when he's hard and a showpiece in the ring-" Cody responded… but turned angrier as Amanda turned to leave. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" He yelled, grabbing her by her hair.

It had been a diversion and Cody hadn't realised it until Amanda slammed her right foot into his head in an overhead kick, Amanda pulling herself up as Cody was down.

Amanda was sure she had twisted her right ankle or had possibly broken her foot during that but she didn't really care in the moment… she looked down, a wide eyed Cody staring back at her.

"You had been my friend since I was 11… we grew up together, we always had each other's backs. And when we aged… we acted like all adults do. I loved you with all my damn heart… but you didn't love me, Cody." Amanda said before she left him there on the floor.

She found a production crate to sit down on and close her eyes to try to calm down… but a hand rested on her left shoulder a few seconds later and she opened her eyes, seeing Finn.

He said no words and took her into his arms, the two embracing each other before Finn slipped his right arm under her knees and took her to the locker room.

Out of habit, Amanda nuzzled her head into the crook of Finn's neck and Finn lightly squeezed her as he held onto her.

"You're coming back to the hotel with me… I'll explain it to Hunter later." Finn said after Amanda explained what had happened.

Amanda was never one to leave an event early… but what had happened with Cody had really pissed her off.

And all she had done was thrown Finn's jacket onto her body because she forgot her own.


	2. Without Noticing

_**11/2/15, Six hours prior to WWE Raw…**_

 _Seth was walking around when he saw the filming crew… and saw what they were filming, one of the promos for the upcoming NXT TakeOver London pay per view._

 _Aestrid, who had been supervising, turned and saw him and how angered he was. Thinking to keep things controlled, she walked over and physically stopped him from charging over towards Finn and Amanda._

" _It's work, back off!" Aestrid warned lowly, Seth leaving._

 _But it didn't mean that Amanda didn't notice._

 _It was later when Amanda readjusted her cropped leather bustier that Finn had walked into the locker room._

" _Oh wow, now that's a change from your normal ring outfits." Finn said, walking over and lightly running the fingers on his left hand along Amanda's spine._

" _Needed something different… I'll be back, okay?" Amanda responded before the two hugged and she left. It was a few minutes later that she found Seth._

" _Mandy…" Seth said._

" _Hey… that was great out there." Amanda replied… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you… care to explain what's going on here, Seth?" The 25 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the WWE Championship down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage. Are you feeling threatened that you're losing me?" She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda snapped and hit Seth with a Northern Lights suplex before slamming her fists and forearms into Seth's back… and before he knew it, Seth was trapped in the Crippler Crossface before Amanda and Seth were pulled apart by Finn and Dean._

" _That's enough outta the both of you!" Dean shouted, turning to Finn and Amanda. "Get her back to your locker room." He said, Finn doing so._

" _What did ya do, suplex him?" Finn asked when they were in their locker room with the door closed and saw that Amanda was rubbing her lower back._

" _Yep…" Amanda answered, Finn smirking._

" _That's my girl." Finn responded before the two hugged tightly and Amanda sat down._

" _I was also gonna talk to him about tomorrow night's event…"_ _Amanda said, trailing off as she curled her legs up a bit so Finn could sit down. "It wouldn't be the first time in this business that it's happened, storyline relationships turning real off camera… he's acting like I betrayed him." She said quietly, Finn wrapping his arm around her shoulders after she sat up. "I'm just… I'm gonna go tell Hunter what happened and about everything…"_

 _Amanda started to stand up but stopped when Finn's left hand wrapped around her right wrist._

" _Whatever happens… between you and me or anyone else, it's none of Seth's business… there's nothing he can do but mouth off about it like a jealous little child." Finn said._

" _Who's gonna believe him anyway?... he needs to get his own life together." Amanda responded, starting to feel calmer._

" _Exactly, and we're far from the only ones who know that." Finn said, Amanda sitting down again. "Times like these… are when we find out who our true friends and companions are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her when both stretched out on the couch, her resting her head on his torso._

 _There was nothing wrong with needing comfort…_

 **Present time…**

"What do you mean they left last night?" Dianne asked as she and Dustin had finished breakfast.

"They just left… Cody obviously said or did something to upset Mandy, she wouldn't have kicked him in the head for no reason." Dustin responded to the young woman who had been hanging around events lately… he noticed her closeness with Enzo but didn't think much of it. The two were in the lobby waiting for some of the others but Finn and Amanda hadn't shown up yet.

Upstairs on the fifth floor, Amanda and Finn were making sure they had everything ready for SmackDown tonight… there were a few script changes as of late and kept secret. But Finn noticed that Amanda was quieter than usual and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Give yourself some time away from him… once you both cool down, that'll be a better time to talk things through." Finn said, lightly rubbing the slightly achy part of Amanda's scalp where Cody had pulled on her hair.

"I never really thought of him as the kind of person to get physically violent with a woman… I was trying to leave, to give him his space…" Amanda responded, her right hand resting on Finn's left one… but from him holding her, Finn could tell that Amanda was still tense.

Before he could further comfort her, the two heard a knock at the hotel door… and then "Open this damn door now!" was yelled, Amanda and Finn letting go and Amanda heading to the door.

"Shove off, go back to your scumbag husband!" Amanda responded, Finn knowing that Brandi had shown up and headed to the door. He carefully pulled Amanda out of the way and opened the door.

"Cody lost his temper, that's all." Brandi said.

"Him losing their temper doesn't justify pulling Mandy by her hair and trying to drag her across the floor. She was walking away and he put his hands on her!" Finn responded, him standing in front of Amanda in case Brandi tried to hit her… he had no doubt that Amanda would fight back but he still wanted to protect her.

"Mandy, you're choosing someone you've only known for a year over someone you grew up with?!" Brandi demanded.

"Cody should've never put his hands on me last night. If he gave a fuck, he wouldn't have flipped out over me wearing Finn's jacket!" Amanda responded, stepping forward. "And why would you care at all?! You were the one he cheated on me with, you bitch! You got him, you're happy with him! And neither of you have any business in my life anymore!" She said, angering Brandi.

She was about to strike the smaller woman and Amanda had her own hand clenched... until Brandi's fist was grabbed and she turned, seeing Dianne.

"Get on outta here or you won't have to worry about her kicking your ass because I'll damn well do it myself!" Dianne growled, Brandi storming off.

Finn pulled Amanda into his arms, knowing that this was getting to wear down on her nerves.


	3. Can We Ever Fix Things?

Out in the city later, Amanda and Finn found themselves with Dianne and Enzo… but Amanda wasn't feeling alright after breakfast and asked Finn to pull over, which he did. She unbuckled, opened the passenger door and threw up, Finn holding her hair back.

"Here ya go, you need to stay warm." Finn said, putting his jacket over Amanda's shaking body as Enzo handed her a bottle of water and she sipped it slowly.

"Probably just ate too fast." Amanda responded as Dianne reached over from the back and placed her hand on Amanda's forehead.

"She's shaking awfully violently, you don't think it's happening again, do you?" Dianne responded, the others knowing that she knew about the seizures… and Enzo thinking back to something that had happened in the restaurant.

"Mandy, you drank orange juice earlier, right?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why you ask?" Amanda responded.

"You think maybe… Something might've been in it?" Enzo replied.

"If it was, I didn't notice…" Amanda said, resting onto her left side to try to settle herself.

Once they were at the arena, Amanda was on the couch in her locker room with her head in Finn's lap and him rubbing his right hand up and down her back as Hunter walked in and was taken aback by how Amanda looked.

"Damn, what happened?" Hunter asked.

"Something made her sick earlier." Finn answered as Amanda absentmindedly scratched at the bandage on her arm from where the doctor had drawn some blood.

"Stay here." Hunter said before leaving… in the hallway, he saw a girl who was about 4'2" nearby. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked after walking over.

"I was just wanting to know a bit about your friend in there. Nothing nosey, it's just… I might have an idea on what's happened to her." The girl answered.

"She's shaking and got sick earlier… I really hope it's not another seizure." Hunter responded, the girl's eyes widening.

"Seizures? Oh fuck." The girl muttered, confusing Hunter.

"What happened earlier? And who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I have a feeling that she was drugged by something that was stolen from me… I'm a sort of self proclaimed scientist, I make… sometimes military applications, sometimes things of medical science. Lately a batch of an experimental product went… missing." The girl answered.

"And I'm gonna guess and say that it's sent Mandy's immune system haywire." Hunter said.

"Not haywire… dead." The girl corrected, Hunter jumping slightly. "It's designed with the intention and aim to help women with conception problems, where their immune system is a bit on the overactive side and it prevents fertilisation. On those subjects, it will weaken the system for a window of a few hours to allow conception to happen, however it will still work with the same effect on your friend… and if her system is normal, then if the stuff works the strength it should, it'll be high enough to just kill her system for the same few hours."

"Not exactly normal, Mandy was diagnosed with Endometriosis a few years ago." Hunter said.

"Is she in there by herself or with someone else?" Immy asked before both heard the door lock. "Oh damn." She muttered before both saw Dianne.

"What's wrong, where's Mandy?" Dianne asked.

At the same time, Finn had managed to pull Amanda off of him and saw her disappointed expression.

"Kind of killing the rush here, Balor." Amanda responded, having kissed him out of nowhere. Adrenaline had replaced how she felt earlier and it had him worried… but before he could respond, Dianne was beating her fist against the door.

"Open the door!" Dianne said, Finn standing up and doing so. "Tell him what's gotten into Mandy, Immy." She said to Immy after Immy had explained it.

"She's been drugged with a serum I created which weakens overactive immune systems, but hers isn't overactive so it's been effected the same and nearly shut down. Adrenaline high is a natural defence, if you can't fight something you get away from it, in this case the tiniest pathogen is a threat. In reality, it's meant to dull down the body's defences against pregnancy, as when the stuff enters the body, cells don't recognise it so they see it as a foreign body and try to destroy it." Immy explained.

"I only tried to have a child once before… didn't work." Amanda responded.

"Your condition is different. Yours is an issue with the womb lining tissue, this is aimed at women with immune systems so strong that they just destroy all of the sperm that enters them. Your immune system is normal so the effect of the drug has just overwhelmed it and shut it off for the few hours it has effect." Immy replied.

Amanda stretched back out, her adrenaline starting to fade and Immy walking over with something in her right hand.

"It's an antidote…" Immy said, Amanda holding out her right arm and hissing slightly as Immy injected it into her blood. "Stay with her." She said before leaving with Hunter and Dianne.

"I tried to… okay, now I just…" Amanda said quietly after Finn crouched down and lightly ran his fingers through her hair. "Why are you not mad at me?" She asked.

"Because it's not your fault, you were drugged." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

In the hallway, Immy overheard it.

"I don't know what it does exactly… I found it earlier, I just thought it would make her disoriented." Cody said to Dustin.

"Are you crazy, what if it's some kind of fertility drug that has a bad side effect on Mandy's body, little brother?!" Dustin responded.

"It more or less is… Instead of dulling down an overactive immune system, it's killed off her normal one." Immy said after stepping out from her covered spot.

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Dustin asked.

"In a few hours, her system will recover itself. Until then if anyone has even got a sniffle, keep a distance because your blocked nose will become her whacking great flu." Immy answered.

"Cody, you idiot, are you trying to kill Mandy?!" Dustin growled before punching Cody.

"Wait, what happened before this?" Immy asked.

"They got into a fight last night because she was wearing someone else's jacket. When Mandy tried to walk away, Cody grabbed her by her hair." Dustin explained.

"So instead of a drugged drink, if you had it on your hands… oh, almighty science…" Immy said, before both hands covered her face. "If you didn't drug her drink with it or it entered her system by you simply touching her, then that's not good for the mix at all… that mix could possibly be a synthetic made supervirus if that's the case."

"I didn't find it until this morning though." Cody said but it barely lessened Immy's anger towards him.

"It still ended up in her system, you idiot! And with her medical history, it could've caused another seizure, are you that damn careless towards your ex that you'd flip out over the smallest thing?! She probably forgot her own jacket!" Immy responded, Cody deciding to shift the blame towards Amanda.

"Maybe she shouldn't have been stupid enough to follow after Balor like a mindless sheep then, like what she sees is all that exists and what she sees is him!" Cody responded.

Immy lifted her right foot up, Cody groaning as it connected between his legs and he fell to his knees which gave Immy the chance to grab him by his shirt.

"You're a complete prick, you know that? She's a lot better off away from you!" Immy growled before leaving. When she reached the locker room, Amanda was asleep with her head in Finn's lap. "You all have a really exhausting schedule." She said quietly after closing the door.

"Hunter recommended taking her back to the hotel to let her get some rest." Finn responded.

"I agree… and you'll have to briefly become a cleanliness fusspot, disinfectant spray and all, until her system restores itself. A few hours from now is the most accurate I can say, I haven't even tested the serum on myself or subjects or anything yet, I know nothing more than what it's made up from and the processes used. It's effects are as unknown as black holes as of yet." Immy replied.

Back at the hotel, Amanda cleaned her makeup off and curled herself up into her pajamas before curling up under the covers. She was nearly asleep when Finn stretched out next to her and tried to say that her eyes were hurting but he lightly shushed her.

"Shh… it's okay, just rest." Finn whispered, Amanda looking around but not seeing Immy. "I'm not sure where she went to."

Amanda closed her tired eyes, settling into sleep.


End file.
